Griselle Hideaki/MHB
Griselle Hideaki (グリセール・ヒデアキ Gurisēru Hideaki) is an employee of Hideaki Technologies, currently working in the field of Human Resources as a Recruitment Specialist. This means that it's Griselle's duty to view job applications, attend job fairs and use other means to recruit more employees for the company. Griselle is part of the wealthy Hideaki family. While she's never been recognized or pushed on it due to the family hardly being considered famous, Griselle has great pride and interest in taking over the family business after her sister Java. Griselle has always been told that her quirk would be amazing in the field of hero work, Griselle however, believed that she was always more fit for the scene of business. She strives to one day rise to the top of Hideaki Technologies and not only become the CEO, but show that she earned the position through her many years of hard work and dedication. Griselle serves as the Main Protagonist of My Hero Billionaire. Appearance Griselle is a young woman of a slender and fit figure. Griselle has medium-length raven hair and a distinctive mole on the lower left side of her chin. She wears glasses with light pink temples and bridge, and has grey eyes. She is commonly described as attractive by many people, some calling her "the sister with the good looks" when comparing her to her older sister. Despite this, Griselle believes her sister is much more physically attractive. Griselle is usually seen wearing a hoodie or even a jacket of sorts, sporting various different types of shirts underneath. When recruiting employees, Griselle wears a black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She also wears a black bow tie for an accessory. Furthermore, for reasons unknown, she also decides to swap her regular glasses out with some solid black glasses that not only matches her outfit, by makes her appear like more of an authority figure. Personality ... History Griselle was born a late in life miracle child and the second child to Chance and Mei Hideaki and thus, was born in the lap of luxury as an heir to Hideaki Technologies. For much of Griselle's life, she was taught on how to run a business as, much like her older sister, Java Hideaki whom was just entering high school at the time of her birth. Despite such a large age gap between the sisters, they had a strong bond. Upon her first few years of education, Griselle, much like Java, was home schooled. It was during this time that Griselle's bond with her sister grew the most. Griselle also developed a love for reality tv and drama during this stage of her life. Although young, she understood a lot of things going on in the shows and wanted to be the smart and sassy friend, which the inevitably became. At the age in which she was set to begin middle school, Griselle didn't want to continue being homeschooled. She wanted to go out and mingle with other kids her age. Griselle's parents gave in and decided to enroll her into public school. It was here that Griselle had realized she wasn't the most adept at socializing. As many kids are in this stage of life, Griselle didn't have a solid idea of whom she was and as such, defaulted to being a people pleasure, morphing her own identity and how she perceived herself to try to obtain friends. The only thing that kept her from being the target of bullying was her Quirk, which although wasn't powerful, her classmates found it to be a rather cool ability. A majority even encouraged her to perhaps enter the Hero Field as a strategist. Griselle however expressed that she didn't want to become a heroine of any sorts, instead she expressed her desire to work in her familiy's company. Some understood, other's didn't, but that didn't matter much seeing as Griselle only kept in contact with two classmates, Lars Kannon and Rosalind Kane, as she transitioned to High School. Unlike many of her classmates who either went to schools such as U.A. and Shiketsu or any other public school, Griselle decided she wanted to attend a private school instead. Griselle went to a boarding school that was not only meant to educate students on common core, but it prepared them for college and offered extra voluntary classes. Griselle, still intent on working in the family business, decided to take extra classes to enhance her decision making, communications, financial and overall business related skills. During her time attending Nandemoya Academy, Griselle found her true self. She realized the type of person she wanted to be and achieved true friends whom liked her right away due to her newfound confidence and headstrong personality. Dee Carswell and Katelyn Seiji were the most prominent, they became one of the friend groups that stood out the most amongst the entirety of the school, not only in terms of academics and personality, but their reputation made them some of the most interesting students on campus. The girl's were garnering all types of attention from male and female classmates alike. And upon graduation, one could consider the trio the most popular students from on the campus as a whole. Griselle eventually graduated, however kept in contact with her friends, whom, without Griselle's input at all, eventually became friends with her two friends from middle school. Griselle would go on to College and focus on her studies, majoring in business related classes. Upon graduation, Griselle decided she was finally ready to head out on her own and climb the ranks of Hideaki Technologies. Synopsis Relationships Friends= |-| Co-Workers= |-| Family= Quirk & Abilities Quirk Tactical Gaze: Tactical Gaze (報眼 Hōgan, lit. "Report-Giving Eyes") is a quirk that allows Griselle to acquire knowledge of another person's quirks strengths and weaknesses. Using this information, Griselle is capable of devising counter strategies against their quirk or even creating strategies to combine said quirk with other abilities for destructive combinations. Griselle can even connect the dots on the knowledge she acquires, effectively figuring out ways to neutralize and put her opponents on the defensive. When Griselle activates her quirk, her pupils seem to shrink until they're seemingly invisible. However they're just so small that they appear to vanish. In many ways, this quirk is similar to Erasure. It can only take effect through eye contact. This means the quirk's range is only limited by how far Griselle can see and look into one's eyes. After this one second of eye contact, Griselle will have knowledge of the person's quirk, from it's greatest strengths, to it's greatest weakness. Other Abilities Intellectual Capabilities: Griselle is known for her mental capabilities. This is a broad spectrum from trivial everyday things, to genius level smarts. Griselle is known for her excellent calculations which is why she's considered an excellent strategist. Griselle also has extensive knowledge of human anatomy, knowing the vital points of the human body and weak spots which can render a body part immobile. She also has knowledge of herbs and medical level intellect. She knows how to remedy minor things such as headaches and stomachaches to dealing with extensive blood lose. Gymnastic Prowess: Griselle has a large array of acrobatic skill. She is light on her feet and capable of performing series of flips and somersaults to balancing herself on one hand. Griselle acquired these skills during her time in gymnastics. Surprisingly, a few of these skills have helped with her ability to aim weaponry such as pin needles with nearly perfect accuracy. Griselle can even perform splits and many other skills depending on flexibility. She also has amazing balance, precision, coordination, agility and endurance to name a few. Unarmed Combat: Although not the best at hand to hand combat, Griselle has proven to be somewhat capable of holding her own. Griselle focuses largely on striking enemy weak points, mostly vital points, allowing her to cause more pain than she originally would be able. This is further shown as Griselle also battles with Open-Hand Strikes, mostly palm thrust. While not comparing to most in terms of physical strength, she makes up for it with the philosophy that revolves palm thrust, making her capable of self defense. Category:My Hero Billionaire Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users